poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beautiful New Picture Book (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Beautiful New Picture Book. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins one day, Mario, and his friends were showing Twilight and her friends their Picture Book. Mario: This are our greatest Picture Book. Luigi: It's not much, but we've got the best pictures in it ever. Yoshi: So, what'd you all think? Twilight Sparkle: It's beautiful. Spike: Cool! Sunset Shimmer: How'd you learn to make it anyway? Blue Toad: We just choose which picture we prefer, Sunset. Yellow Toad: We even told Florida about the Mary Bell and Mushroom Picture Books. Pinkie Pie: Wow! So, it's like a picture book of memories! Fluttershy: That's so wonderful. So, they shared their moments together and ensure they'll enjoy it together. Just then, Tecna came up with an idea. Tecna: Girls, I've just have a better idea. Starlight Glimmer: Really, Tecna? Princess Daisy: Like what? Tecna: Well, I was thinking we could make another Picture Book. Twilight Sparkle: That's actually not a bad idea, I always love writing books myself. Tecna: Only why not we merge all the Picture Books into one to make the best of it. Musa: I like that idea. Stella: Me too. Layla: Same here. Bloom (Winx): What've we got to lose? Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this! Daphne: Alright! Luigi: Okie Dokey! So, they got started on making the new picture book. Meanwhile at the Koopa Castle, Lord Dragaunus came up with a new evil plan. Lord Dragaunus: The time is right to begin our next plan to destroy the rangers. Wraith: But Lord Dragaunus, the Power Rangers are more stronger as always. Chameleon: (as Robert De Niro) Yeah, because they'r watching our every move! (jabbing with his fingers) Lord Dragaunus: They can try and stop us again, things will be different. Black Lady: Let's hope he has what it takes. Lady Kale: Let's hope so. Bowser Jr.: He had better destroy the Power Rangers. Lord Dragaunus: The time has come, Bad Rap, we must retrieve a picture book they're about to create. Bad Rap: We'll be ready at your command, Lord Dragaunus. With that said back on earth, the Koopa Minions started attacking the city. Twilight Sparkle: Koopa Minions! Brick: Let's fight back! Gibson: Right behind you, Brick! Fuu Hououji: It's showtime! So, the rangers and heroes begin their battle. Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin Time! Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Elemental Warriors: Elemental Power, Descend! As the Harmony Force Rangers morphed, they started fighting off the Koopa Minions. Twilight Sparkle: Age before beauty! Star Swirl the Bearded: Let's take it up a notch! Then, the others heroes joined in the fight. Princess Peach: Ready? Berry: Ready! Nova: Let's do this! But just as they fought them off, Dragaunus, his lackeys, and the Raptors made an ambush. Lord Dragaunus: Surprise! Bad Rap: Did ya miss us, Rangers!? Twilight Sparkle: Not quite, Bad Rap! Just as Spittor shoot some sticky goo, Siege took the new picture book. Siege: The picture book has been retrieved, Lord Dragaunus. Like stealing a candy from a baby! Lord Dragaunus: Excellent, Siege. Bowser will be pleased! Aikko: That's ours! Mary Bell: Give it back! Haxx: Try and take it! Chameleon: You want it? Work for it! Blue Toad: (as they teleported away) We're too late! Mario: Mama Mia! Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225